


Our Own House

by zoe_trope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Bullying, F/F, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe_trope/pseuds/zoe_trope
Summary: Dirk and Roxy have always had one another. Through their terrible parents, and the strife of public school, they'd always be there for one another. When the weight of the world falls on their shoulders, and the weight of their families, all they can do is stick together.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, Dirk Strider/Jake English, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 2





	Our Own House

Everything seemed to echo in the Lalonde household, every thought, every footstep, every memory. It felt cavernous and empty, yet claustrophobic somehow. The water rushing under the floorboards made the only noise most of the day.

Mom Lalonde was out, Roxy had no idea where, but she was gone, and that was the prime time to make the house less haunted and more of a home. Step one, was naturally to turn on some music over her speaker in the kitchen; loud enough to fill the stale air, but not too distracting. Step two was to text Dirk and invite him over, as he was ‘the life of the party’. Roxy sat at the island in the kitchen, texting her best friend six separate messages to convince him to come over.

\--- tipsyGnostalgic started pestering timaeusTestified at 2:06 pm ---

TG: dirky my guy my dude

TG: u should come over *wonk* im havin a two person party

TG: u kno i cant do it without u 

TG: its gona be a RAGER dirk

TG: i kno ur not one to miss a Lalonde partayyyyy

TG: plz come over im so bord and lonely :(

TT: Is your mom not home?

TG: nop shes been outtie all day

TT: I’ll be there soon, then. Bro is gone, too.

TT: Can’t wait to rage.

TG: HELLZ YEAH BITCH!!!!

\--- timaeusTestified ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic at 2:10 pm---

Dirk made sure his Bro really wasn’t home before sneaking out, packing an overnight bag in case it turned into a sleepover, which it often did with Roxy. He took three buses and walked on foot the rest of the way to Roxy’s house up in the mountains. He didn’t mind the walk, the scenery was great and it was nice to get out into nature the three times a week he was usually at her place. The snow falling gently around him certainly made him walk faster, and he wished their walkway hadn’t been eroded so much, but the heavy rain and snowfall had its way with their once beautiful stone path.

He stood at her front door, not even having to press the doorbell before the large, heavy doors to the Lalonde house swung open and Roxy pulled him in with a tight hug. He hugged her back, squeezing her gently.

“You act like it’s been days since we’ve seen each other,” he said, pulling away. Roxy shrugged and held onto his hands.

“Sixteen hours is too long, Dirk, don’t you know me?” Roxy smiled, shaking his hands back and forth with hers. 

The two settled down in the living room next to the fireplace, Roxy changing the music to soundtracks they both enjoyed while they worked on their homework. She had the perfect playlist made for when Dirk was over. It was filled with movie and video game soundtracks, and the occasional anime opening just for him. Dirk sat closer to the fire as he tried to warm up from the walk, and Roxy continuously offered him blankets, which he declined every time. She sat across from him, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she worked on her laptop. They grumbled at each other about their classes, and dreading finals, and what their last semester of middle school would be like.

“I’m not looking forward to high school,” Dirk said, scrutinizing an essay.

“Its probably gonna be exactly like middle school, dude, but like we’re gonna get hot at the end of it. I’m excited, tbh, it’ll be fun I think,” Roxy replied, looking up from her work.

Dirk shrugged in response, and they continued working for a while longer before Roxy got bored. She put her laptop aside and wiggled over to sit next to Dirk, back against the fire.

“Maybe we’ll finally date people! That’s what I’m looking forward to,” Roxy continued, laying her head on Dirk’s shoulder. He sat up straighter but stayed focused on his work.

“Yeah, that’d be nice I guess.”

“Maybe Jake will ask you out!” she suggested, wanting her friend to be as excited as she was. Dirk blushed but kept his face straight, still looking at his work.

“I doubt it, he’s probably not into me like that,” Dirk mumbled, tapping his pen on his paper. Roxy frowned and scooted back to her spot across from him.

“Well he’s an idiot if he’s not… missin’ out on a whole lotta dude right here,” Roxy smiled. Dirk returned a very small smile, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Roxy stayed on the topic of high school well after they were done with their homework and started making the dinner that Mom left for her to make. Dirk texted his father, asking if he could stay at Roxy’s that night, but not receiving any reply. He shrugged and assumed it would be a yes, as if Bro ever cared where he was. They ate their chicken and vegetables, the house falling almost silent again. The water rushed under the floorboards. Old wood and metal creaked in the wind and under the weight of snow. Music was faintly playing from the living room, and Roxy couldn’t stand the silence. She got up, bringing her portable speaker into the dining room and filling it with music once more, happier almost immediately.

“Is it cool if I stay the night? I think its still snowing out,” Dirk asked, checking for any reply from Bro.

“Yeah, of course dude. I’m surprised Mom’s not home yet, but maybe she’s gettin’ sauced with her coworkers. Who knows what she’s up to, y’know? Not I, that’s for sure.” They both fell into an awkward silence.

They knew. They knew their lives sucked. Dirk knew he had a shitty father, who wouldn’t even recognize that he was a father, and much preferred to be referred to as Bro. He knew that he was probably a mistake, and would be better off completely alone, if he were being honest. He didn’t want to grow up to be like Bro. Likewise, Roxy knew her mom was an alcoholic. She knew she wasn’t being raised properly, and her mom wasn’t mentally around enough to even notice. They knew it wasn’t ideal, but at least they had each other. And that was enough.

They went to Roxy’s room after dinner, Dirk putting his things in one of the many guest rooms next to hers before sitting down to watch a movie before going to sleep. They didn’t really watch the movie, just had it on as background noise as their conversation went from high school, to Jake and Jane, and the future, and the past, and everything they could think about. Dirk let Roxy paint his toenails, mostly black but letting her give him one pink and one orange toe. He braided her hair to his best ability, and they did face masks, Roxy wanting to maintain her beautiful complexion before starting high school. The world paused for them to be happy together, even if they both knew that after that night, once Dirk went home, it would resume. The hellish lives they lead would go on, but in the glow of Roxy’s TV set at almost midnight on a Friday, everything felt okay.

**Author's Note:**

> yoo i've had this idea for a while cause i do be coping thru some characters doe, anyway hope u enjoy!! Idk how long its gonna be, and I''ll try to update regularly but no guarantees! Its named after the song "Our Own House" by Misterwives, which without the romantic implications fits it very well methinks :3


End file.
